Trucks, such as pickup trucks, are equipped with large cargo beds to receive and hold large cargo items such as sheets of plywood, sheets of drywall and the like. Of course, large cargo beds suitable for this purpose may present a problem with respect to transporting and securing smaller cargo items.
In order to address this issue, truck bed dividers have been developed in order to partition the cargo bed into smaller, defined spaces suitable for transporting smaller cargo items. While useful for their intended purpose, truck bed dividers developed to date often suffer from limited adjustability that effectively limits their versatility and effective use for many applications.
This document relates to a new and improved bed divider that is very easy to use and may be adjusted longitudinally, laterally and angularly to thereby provide enhanced versatility suited to a wide range of applications.